The Biostatistics and Computational Biology Core of the Cancer Center was established in 1994 with the goal of assuring appropriate biostatistical support to cancer-related research at UCSF. In 2011, at the suggestion of an external advisory board, the Core was split into two separate cores: 1) Biostatistics Core and 2) Computational Biology Core. This division was undertaken as a reflection of the distinct needs of projects focusing on clinical and laboratory studies involving standard statistical approaches and those involving genomics and requiring high performance computing services. Because some projects may require both types of support, the Cores are closely coordinated. There is no overlap of services provided by each core, and funding is not duplicated for the same services in two cores. The major functions of the Biostatistics Core include: (1) Consultation services for experimental design and data analysis for clinical, epidemiological and laboratory studies conducted through the Cancer Center; (2) grant development services, including experimental design, sample size planning, preliminary data analyses and writing; (3) support for protocol review and data safety monitoring for proposed and ongoing studies through PRMS and DSMC; and (4) education, in both formal and informal settings. The Core provides partial support to nine statisticians (seven UCSF faculty, two are UCSF staff) who provide the extensive breadth of expertise required for Cancer Center projects. CCSG support pays for consulting and grant development services provided to Cancer Center researchers, protocol review services in PRMS and DSMC. CCSG support provides from 25 - 30% salary support for the faculty statisticians. Each statistician has the remainder of their support provided through scientific collaborations with other Cancer Center investigators, from grants for their own research, and from direct support from the Departments in which they work.